Stephen Collins (II)
Category:People | mediums = Television | roles = | date of birth = | place of birth = | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = FlashForward Terminator X-Files | first = }} Stephen "Steph" Collins is a television camera operator and a director of photography. He has worked on episodes of The X-Files as well as Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles. As a camera operator FlashForward # FlashForward: Gimme Some Truth # FlashForward: Scary Monsters and Super Creeps # FlashForward: The Gift # FlashForward: Playing Cards with Coyote # FlashForward: Believe # FlashForward: A561984 # FlashForward: Revelation Zero (Part 1) # FlashForward: Revelation Zero (Part 2) # FlashForward: Blowback # FlashForward: Better Angels # FlashForward: Queen Sacrifice # FlashForward: Let No Man Put Asunder # FlashForward: The Garden of Forking Paths # FlashForward: Goodbye Yellow Brick Road The X-Files # The X-Files: Within # The X-Files: Without # The X-Files: Patience # The X-Files: Roadrunners # The X-Files: Invocation # The X-Files: Redrum # The X-Files: Via Negativa # The X-Files: Surekill # The X-Files: Salvage # The X-Files: Badlaa # The X-Files: The Gift # The X-Files: Medusa # The X-Files: Per Manum # The X-Files: This Is Not Happening # The X-Files: Deadalive # The X-Files: Three Words # The X-Files: Empedocies # The X-Files: Vienen # The X-Files: Alone # The X-Files: Essence # The X-Files: Existence # The X-Files: 4-D # The X-Files: Lord of the Flies # The X-Files: Trust No 1 # The X-Files: John Doe # The X-Files: Hellbound # The X-Files: Provenance # The X-Files: Providence # The X-Files: Audrey Pauley # The X-Files: Underneath # The X-Files: Improbable # The X-Files: Scary Monsters # The X-Files: Jump the Shark # The X-Files: William # The X-Files: Release # The X-Files: Sunshine Days # The X-Files: The Truth (Part 1) # The X-Files: The Truth (Part 2) Films # Babylon 5: The Gathering # Knight Rider 2000 # Robot Jox As a director of photography Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles # Terminator: Dungeons & Dragons # Terminator: Vick's Chip # Terminator: Samson & Delilah # Terminator: Automatic for the People # Terminator: The Mousetrap # Terminator: Allison from Palmdale # Terminator: Goodbye to All That # Terminator: The Tower is Tall But the Fall is Short # Terminator: Brothers of Nablus # Terminator: Mr. Ferguson is Ill Today # Terminator: Complications # Terminator: Strange Things Happen at the One Two Point # Terminator: Self Made Man # Terminator: Alpine Fields # Terminator: Earthlings Welcome Here # Terminator: The Good Wound # Terminator: Desert Cantos # Terminator: Some Must Watch While Some Must Sleep # Terminator: Ourselves Alone # Terminator: Today is the Day (Part 1) # Terminator: Today is the Day (Part 2) # Terminator: To the Lighthouse # Terminator: Adam Raised a Cain # Terminator: Born to Run Notes & Trivia * Steph Collins redirects to this page. * This Stephen Collins is not to be confused with actor Stephen Collins who played Will Decker in the 1979 film Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Other works External Links References Category:Cinematographers